Finding Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jetstorm and Jetfire finally find the sister that they thought they lost long ago. Family fluff!


**Hey! My first Transformers Story! Takes place in the Animated series. _"Chica" _is Spanish for "Little Girl" and I don't own Transformers Animated. All characters minus my OC belong to the respective owners.**

**Finding Family**

(Jetstorm and Jetfire remember Starlight (Rachel) who had rescued them a long time ago. Now, six years later, can they remember her? Brothers and sister.)

Rachel Jocklin was skateboarding toward an old factory that Sari had told her to meet her at. Something about meeting some awesome friends. Smiling, Rachel pulled up and jumped off her board, making it flip up into her hand as she walked into the building.

"Sari?" she called out, upon seeing no one. "Where are you, _chica_?"

"Over here!" Sari called out and Rachel followed her voice to the living room. "Rachel," said Sari excitedly. "Come meet the Autobots!"

Rachel came in and looked up in surprise at the large beings. "Hello," she said pleasantly.

"Hello yourself," said a white robot with headphones and a visor.

Sari immediately introduced Rachel to the Autobots and explained that two more named Jetstorm and Jetfire where out on patrol and would be back soon. Rachel wondered where those names had sounded familiar and fell deep in thought as she sat on the couch and watched Bumblebee and Sari play games.

Suddenly, twin engines were heard and joyous shouts followed. "We be back now!" called one voice.

"Hey guys!" said Jazz. "How'd it go?"

"Is being very quiet," said another voice that sounded almost like the first one. "No bad activity happening here!"

"That's good," said Optimus. "It's nice to have a break from chasing criminals every once in a while."

Rachel smiled as she stood up. "Don't jinx it, Prime," she joked lightly, making him and the others laugh and the Jet Twins suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Rachel.

Rachel felt a tug in her chest, a gentle one and wondered why she felt it toward the Jet Twins until her eyes widened in recognition.

"Storm? Fire?" she now asked cautiously.

"Starlight?" asked Jetfire. "Be that you?"

"Starlight?" asked Sari in confusion.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, it's me," she said.

The next thing she knew she was swept up into the air and into a tight embrace by the Jet Twins. She squirmed a little to breathe, all the time laughing.

"Sister! Is really you!" sang Jetstorm happily.

"Jetstorm! Jetfire! Brothers!" she cried out happily before being sandwiched into a tight hug from them. "Guys!" she laughed. "Can't breathe!"

Quickly, the two released her, expressions beaming with happiness. "Well, I'll be," said Jazz. "We all wondered what happened to you."

"I escaped bounty hunters sent for me from my father," she explained. "I had to jump through the spacebridge to get to here. But I couldn't remember the coordinates to get back as I had just put in a random sequence."

"Well, no matter now, you're safe," said Jazz with a smile, holding his arms out slightly. Recognizing the gesture, Rachel fell into his warm embrace.

"Uh, hello? Confusion here," said Sari.

Rachel smiled and stepped away slightly from Jazz. "I was a vigilante on Cybertron six years ago," she explained. "No one could catch me or bother me. I went by the name of Starlight. One day, Jazz was running by my hideout with the Jettwins on his back, all three had suffered injuries. I pulled them into my hideout just as the Con's flew overhead and thanks to my cloaking device, they didn't detect us. When the danger passed, I patched all three of them up as best I could until they could get to a medic. They got to a medic in time, thankfully."

"It was because of you that we lasted that long and recovered fast," said Jazz.

"They started visiting me more often and I gave them what information I had for them to crack cases. But it wasn't too long after that I had to escape the bounty hunters that had suddenly found me. That's when I jumped to Earth," said Rachel.

"I later overheard Sentinel speaking to someone on the comlink about a big reward and did a little investigating. I found out the truth," said Jazz.

"Sentinel betrayed us all," said Rachel, to which Jazz nodded.

"But is okay now," said Jetfire. "We're together again."

"Yes," Rachel now said, her voice laced with anger. "But, don't you think payback is a bit overdue?"

Jazz immediately got a smirk on his face. "Whatcha got in mind?" he asked as the Jettwins leaned forward eagerly.

"Humiliation," Rachel said with an evil grin on her face. "Who's in?"

"I!" everyone said in unison, including Optimus and Ratchet.

Sentinel went to his quarters after filling out reports and dealing with organics who he thought were filthy. He opened the door and suddenly found himself upside down by a chain and splattered with all sorts of paint and his whole quarters were pranked. Ultra Magnus walked in then.

"Well, Sentinel, I hope you learned a lesson in dealing with organics," he said with rare amusement.

"What?" asked Sentinel, too embarrassed to shout.

"They don't take kindly to double-crossers or people who sell out others. And neither does the Elite Guard. You're fired."

With that Sentinel was bridged back to Cybertron and Rodimus Prime was named Second-In-Command, something that made him and the teams happy.

Rachel was also happy as she and Ultra Magnus embraced, the latter explaining how he had known her grandfather and had sworn to protect her.

"Ultra Magnus, sir?" asked Jetstorm timidly.

"Sister now one of us?" asked Jetfire.

Ultra Magnus smiled. "She is indeed an honorary Autobot and will always be welcomed among us," he said.

"Thank you, Ultra Magnus," she said. "It is a great honor."

Cheers followed and the Jettwins and their sister, who had a jetpack so that she could fly, went out flying through the skies, happy to be together again. Never again would they be separated from each other. They were Brothers and Sister, forever.


End file.
